


Breathe (CoverArt)

by SusanMarieR



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverARt for Breathe by KriadyDragon for the Bromance Story Big Bang 2013 fest<br/>Summary: Merlin saves the day - yet again - when he manages to get an injured Arthur and knights to safety. But Merlin's troubles are far from over when an investigation into what had happened to the king and knights leaves him in a bad way, and now it's Arthur and Gwaine's turn to be there for him.<br/>Characters/pairing if any/rating/warnings/etc:  Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Gen, PG-13, scene of non-explicit torture, illness<br/>Current fic word count: 9,633<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe (CoverArt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kriadydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriadydragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869897) by [kriadydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriadydragon/pseuds/kriadydragon). 
  * Inspired by [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869897) by [kriadydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriadydragon/pseuds/kriadydragon). 



**Author's Note:**

> Title: Breathe  
> Author(s): kriadydragon  
> CoverArt.  
> I'll link to the story when I get it.


End file.
